<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prison is a Paradise by ProMantis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335774">Prison is a Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMantis/pseuds/ProMantis'>ProMantis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asta x Sol Fanfic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, the other barely knows that one, well only one thinks of the other as an enemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMantis/pseuds/ProMantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured by the Eye of The Midnight Sun instead of their captains, Asta and Sol find themselves in the same cell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Sol Marron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asta x Sol Fanfic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prison is a Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a creepypasta i read in middle school. I believe it was called "Knocks". If you had read the story, you would recognize what was inspired.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stone cell felt cold and lonely. Asta tried to think positive thoughts but it they kept withering away from his mind. He wanted to leave but their was no use.</p><p>The only thing colder than the cell was her stare.</p><p>Sol was staring at Asta with a murderous intent. She did that to all men she saw, no exceptions. They had been thrown in the cell together by the same people: The Eye of The Midnight Sun. They had come for their captains to torture info about the magic stones but they were met with resistance. At the end, they retreated. They only returned with Asta, who was thrown Yami to kill them, and Sol, who tried chasing after them for peaking at Charlotte's "Gorgeous" body.</p><p>In the end, they were caught.</p><p>She continued to stare at Asta with the intent to kill him with pure thought alone. They both would have escaped by now, maybe with teamwork but most likely separately. But they past 3 days since their arrival was not pleasant. For those 3 days, they were tortured. There spirits were broken by now. Asta had no energy to use his grimoire and Sol only had enough to stare at the boy.</p><p>Asta sighed as he turned to his cellmate. "Don't stare at me, man!" Sol hissed at her cellmate. "Why, you've been doing the same thing for 4 hours now" Asta responded. "Did ask for your opinion!" She yelled. A small rock is thrown into their cell. "WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP" the guard that was positioned near their cell screamed "Some of us are trying to get some sleep".</p><p>"Stupid man, thinking he can tell me what to do" Sol mumbled as Asta started to bat the rock back and forth. "You," She pointed at the Anti-Magic mage "Can't you cut these bars with your sword of something?". He shook his head as walked over to his bed on opposite of the cell "I wish i could but i can't summon my grimoire". Sol mumbled about beating Asta as she layed on her bed.</p><p>After half an hour of silence, Asta spoke up "Hey Sol, i wanted to ask you something". She huffed before responding "What is it?".</p><p>"Why do you hate men?".</p><p>She didn't respond. Why should she respond to him about something that he wouldn't understand. "Sol, did you hear me?" Asta asked as Sol's eyes started to tear up "I heard you and i am not telling you".</p><p>"Listen, we've been stuck here for 3 days. We might as well get to know eachoth-" Asta said before being interrupted by Sol "I SAID NO!". Asta took a deep breath "If it makes you feel better, you can ask me a question".</p><p>"Fine. Why wont you shut up" She responded. Asta was quiet as just stared at his cellmate who was visibly fuming. Sol sighed before asking another question "Alright, want a real question? Fine, Why are you so adamant that you will be the wizard king?". Asta responded.</p><p>"When i was young, i realized i had no magic ability. Even when my brother was learning the bare basics, i could do nothing. Then i heard the story of the Wizard King and i realized what i wanted to be. Then i saved my brother from some drunk and, that day, we both decide that was our destiny. Of course, he would get all the attention and love from our village. So much so that i was considered the inferior one by a lot of people. But not him. He always believed in me. Then i got my grimoire after saving his and the rest is history".</p><p>Sol stared the young mage before she began to speak "Well a deal is a deal,"</p><p>"I never liked the idea of men being superior to women, even when i was a little girl. I always tried to show off to everyone but they ignored me. They said i was in a phase and i would get over it one day. Then one day, the kids were left in charge of the village. I swore i would protect the village but i was laughed at by the boys of the village. One thing led to another and i was captured by a group of thieves while trying to help the others. The men held me for ransom but the leader said they were scamming them for more loot while i was gonna be sold off. Then i was saved Char. That day, i realized that all men are evil and that i would devote myself to be a powerful magic knight to show up those assholes!".</p><p>Sol exhaled out of exhaustion. Asta was silent for good bit before responding "Guess we both have  something in common". Sol stared at her cellmate "What's that?". "We both want to make the impossible possible. The cards were stacked against us at birth but here we are now". Sol smiled at the guy and responded "Guess we do, Asta".</p><p>After that interaction, their friendship grew. In the day, they would endure whatever the jackasses dished out. At night, they would talk about their squad mates, where they lived, and their childhood.</p><p>While Asta was more or less the same, Sol opened up more the man. To the point where she had stopped referring to him as his gender but rather his name.</p><p>eventually, the began to fall for each other. After one torture session that left Asta half alive, Sol confessed her love and he did too. From that day forward, they didn't want to leave each other. They had moved their beds closer so many times, that their captures had to drill the beds down.</p><p>Their love improved their hope that they will be saved. After all, it happen a month since their capture. So Yami and Charlotte were probably looking for them, right? It didn't really matter to them. They could take as long as they want as long they were together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i took some liberties with Sol's backstory by adding some more to it. I might return to this story and add onto it. But for right now, i hope you enjoyed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>